A strange in my face
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Ed precisa enfrentar o que podserá ser seu maior desafio, não é um homunculo, e nada romãntico o que será?
1. Chapter 1

A strange in my face

Sinopse

Ed precisa enfrentar algo que poderá ser seu maior desafio, mas não é um homúnculo, nem se declarar para alguém...!

Disclaimer

FMA não é meu, pertence à Hiromu Arakawa, eu apenas escrevo fics.

Fic baseada em fatos reais XD

Livre x Ed x ...? x One shot

…………………………………

Ed se mexia inquieto, havia acordado com uma grande dor de cabeça, e algo em sua testa latejava, estava quente em Resembool, quente até demais para um dia de verão normal, mas talvez fosse por que ele tinha deixado à janela fechada e estava escondido embaixo do travesseiro e do lençol.

A luz do sol entrava pela janela iluminando todo o quarto, e principalmente o rosto dele, Ed já tinha se arrependido por ter mudado a cama de lugar, se ele não tivesse feito isso talvez pudesse dormir por mais alguns minutos, mas só estava aguardando alguém vir chamá-lo, talvez seu irmão, ou Winry, afinal um deles sempre o despertava de seus sonhos, e ele havia retornado a Resembool por que estava precisando de um concerto, não sabia como mas tinha quebrado sua prótese em uma missão, e já tinha ouvido todo o sermão que alguém poderia ouvir em um dia (talvez por isso sua cabeça doesse).

Virou-se novamente, dessa vez Ed olhou para o teto (que não tinha nada de diferente desde que ele tinha olhado da ultima vez), continuava sem conseguir mexer a mão direita como sempre, e havia ignorado o conselho de Winry ao continuar com a prótese, pois ele e Al tinham chegado muito tarde, tentou mover o braço, mas acabou acertando a própria testa, bem em cheio...

Uma dor terrível seguida de um arrepio ou frio na espinha percorreu todo o seu corpo, ele nunca tinha sentido algo assim na vida, era uma sensação diferente, um tipo de dor que ele não conhecia e nem queria ter conhecido naquele momento, ouviu alguém abrir a porta, ele não se dignou a olhar, estava ocupado demais fazendo uma cara de 'morri e esqueceram de me avisar'.

-Nii-san, bo..- falou Al, que parou no meio da frase, algo em Ed tinha chamado sua atenção.

-O que foi?- perguntou Ed sentando-se, se Al não fosse uma armadura estaria branco ou caindo na gargalhada.

-Nii-san, tem a - algo na sua testa- explicou ele tentando não olhar e ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava para não rir.

-O que?- Ed começava a perder o pouco de paciência que tinha.

-Tem uma espinha na sua testa!- falou o garoto que havia se virado para conter o riso, Ed não acreditou, só podia ser brincadeira!

-Espinha?

-É, na sua testa nii-san- confirmou Al, que agora estava um pouco mais sério, Ed lembrou-se que havia um espelho dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, o pegou e se olhou, e caramba, era verdade,bem no meio de sua testa, justo no lugar que seu cabelo não poderia esconder, estava ela, imponente,vermelha e enorme: sua primeira espinha.

Se ele fosse um pouco mais exigente em relação á aparência teria gritado, mas observou- a com os olhos esbugalhados e um profundo espanto,e agora? O que ele faria? Ah, provavelmente Winry não ia deixar barato, nem Roy Mustang, se chegasse a ver aquela enorme e monstruosa espinha, Al tinha tanta sorte, com um corpo de metal ele não teria que se preocupar com um dos maiores pesadelos adolescentes: a puberdade.

-FIM-

Fic baseada em experiência própria xD isso já aconteceu comigo, e bem na semana de provas xD, bem, espero que tenham gostado, reviews e etc serão recebidos calorosamente, flames (ou seja lá como chamam), gentilmente queimados pelo Flame Alchemist xP.

Se acharem que a fic precisa de continuação em avisem (please /o/)!

Enquanto digito o 'clipe' do Office tá me encarando XD!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi gente!  
Muito obrigado pelos gentis reviews deixados.  
História com espinha todo mundo tem uma lógico u.u e agora e a vez do Ed ter uma também!!! Chapter 02 ON!!!! ...Chapter 02

Ah Deus, Ed andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, tentando descobrir como esconderia tal coisa tão aparente, ele tinha debochado bastante quando Winry apareceu com uma espinha na bochecha uma vez, e, agora era a vez dele, e, pensando bem, não era tão engraçado quando era ele, que sempre tivera um rosto imaculado de espinhas ou cravos, e, logo agora, teria que enfrentar aquela espinha terrível, vermelha, bem no meio de sua testa!  
-Nii-san, está me deixando tonto!!!- berrou Al que olhava seu irmão andando de uma lado para o outro se perguntando o que deveria fazer.Ed parou, sorriu como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia, sentou-se na cama, Al o observava atentamente, foi então que Ed cometeu o mesmo erro que a maioria dos adolescentes comete em meio a tal desespero: começou a espremer a espinha, e logo depois soltou um grito de dor, Al estava desesperado sem saber o que fazer.  
-Nii-san!!!!A espinha!!!!!- berrou ele apontando para a espinha na cara de Ed, que parecia estar duas vezes maior e mais vermelha, Ed se contorcia resmungando:  
-Porcaria de segunda feira... dói...dói...dói!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- -Está tudo bem aí?- perguntou Winry batendo a porta, Ed ficou branco, a gozação iria começar, se não fosse dela seria de Roy alguns dias mais tarde.  
-Wi-Winry!Está sim! –respondeu Al de dentro do quarto-Vou entrar- avisou ela, que, começava a ficar curiosa sobre o motivo de tanta agitação logo de manhã, Ed e Al entraram em pânico.  
-Ainda não!!Nii-san está se vestindo!!- gritou Al, Ed o censurou com o olhar, mas tinha sido a única coisa que tinha passado pela cabeça do mais novo, mas eles não poderiam ficar presos ali para sempre, logo teriam de sair, ou então Winry entraria e veria aquele 'estranho' no rosto de Ed de qualquer maneira .  
Capitulo curtinho neh? Mas até que achei bem divertido de escrever, e, ah, levei pouco tempo dessa vez, que bom Gostaria de agradecer pelo review mais uma vez, e lembro que reviews serão sempre bem recebidos ok? Kissus, próximo capitulo será mais longo (prometo)... 


End file.
